


Round-Up: A/E Anywhere

by versions91 (orphan_account)



Series: Been Around the World (Don’t Speak the Language) [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AND OTHER EXCITING THINGS, Africa, Argentine Tango, Asia, Australasia, Community: inceptiversary, F/F, M/M, Meta, Safari Ride, Scuba Diving, South America, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/versions91
Summary: For the traveller and the curious, a short list of non-AU Arthur/Eames fics, each set in a non-canonical location, including those in the Caribbeans, South America, Eastern Africa and APAC. (Ratings range from Teen and Up to Explicit.)





	Round-Up: A/E Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [cricketcat9](https://cricketcat9.tumblr.com/), [tribblit](http://tribblit.tumblr.com/) and [sofia_gigante](http://sofia-gigante.tumblr.com/) for suggesting fics included in this list.

After re-reading [Quito](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247390) and [in this part of the story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/627927/) during my summer travels, I’m inspired to round up A/E fics set in different parts of the world! May you enjoy them on the road or, as you lay in your own bed, let them take your mind to Europe–––

Because I was going to post on Bunk Fic Friday, ratings range from Teen and Up to Explicit. Read what you want, when you want it. ;)

Note:  
\- Fics on the first two pages of AO3 (sorted by kudos) or incomplete ones not included.  
\- An asterisk next to word count means the fic has about or less than 200 kudos on AO3 - give some extra love!  
\- This is not an exhaustive list!

 

 

* * *

 

_North America_

 

**SCUBA DIVING IN THE CARIBBEAN SEA**

1\. Link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999585>  
Title: Seaweed Song  
Author: VIII_XIII  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames, Ariadne/OC  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: Eames moves to a tropical island. Arthur is afraid of the ocean.

What says “holiday” more than lying around on a Caribbean island? Eames goes to his friend Marty’s in Bonaire; Arthur follows. VIII_XIII is a tremendous writer (and a diver!). This fic has top characterisation (I love Eames’ private musings), dialogue, emotional struggle with happy resolution (Arthur tries so hard, bless), lucid descriptions of water (the sea, and a gorgeous aquarium dream) and the experience of diving, and a charming female OC (MARTY)– okay I should stop now. (24,572 words but I swear it doesn’t read that long)

 

* * *

 

_South America_

 

**COME BEFORE DAWN TO ECUADOR**

2\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/247390/>  
Title: Quito  
Author: starbolin  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: An interstitial in a mutual life of crime.

“Nine mornings out of ten, Quito wakes up in the middle of a cloud”– beautiful A/E reunion scene, after Eames has gone off the grid and got Arthur worried sick. Truly exemplary in the porn-with-feelings genre, with incredible dialogue, intimate atmosphere, a lovely, poetic style and one of my favourite last lines. (There are only two Inception fics by starbolin on AO3 and I cry for more!!) (4,013 words*- _how_ is it possible this has less than 200 kudos???)

 

**WHEN IN ARGENTINA, DANCE THE TANGO**

3\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5210798>  
Title: Abrazo  
Author: scribblscrabbl  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Teen and Up (but HOT DAMN)  
Summary: Arthur needs to learn the tango. Eames gets creative.

Eames and Arthur dance in Buenos Aires dreamscape: cute, sweet, and so very _hot_. Scribbl writes the music and movement very well. The tension between their bodies held in a close hold is palpable, and please don’t get me started on what they’re doing with their _legs_ – it’s the sexiest fic without sex. (1,807 words*)

4\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5305295/>  
Title: Shall We Dance?  
Author: kate_the_reader  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Summary: During a few days’ downtime in Buenos Aires, Arthur and Eames discover some truths.

Eames follows Arthur to a tango hall in Buenos Aires. Kate’s story is an altogether different kind of lovely–melancholic, gentle, heartfelt. There’s a sense of space between her words, where depths of emotion are unvoiced but gestured. Read the story slowly and let its mood linger. (3,528 words*)

 

**BOOZING IN BRAZILIAN HEAT**

5\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/587207>  
Title: Duas Cervejas  
Author: duckcrab  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Summary: Arthur. Eames. The Rio de Janeiro Sun.

In Rio, Arthur’s mind is melted by the sun (and Eames’ tongue). Short, sharp scenes with snappy dialogue, written in style: I particularly love Arthur’s first-person POV, and wish there’s more. (1,010 words*)

 

* * *

 

 

_Africa_

 

**FROM THE RIVER TO THE SAVANNA**

6\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/975454>  
Title: The World is Round  
Author: sneaqui  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: The development of a relationship over a period of six years and several false starts. In which Eames lives and works almost exclusively in Africa and doesn't like to talk about his past.

They met in Cairo, and then, in Maputo. Their first meetings are lovely, the bed-sharing hot and the conclusion sweet. I love how sneaqui uses the setting of their romance – the Nile, a flood in Uganda, a safari in Serengeti. A proper adventure! (8,877 words)

 

* * *

 

 

_Asia_

 

**IT’S ALWAYS RAINING IN TAIPEI**

7\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/364949>  
Title: It’s Automatic  
Author: weatherfront  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich.

Pre-canon, Eames was thirty, and he thought Arthur would live like he’s twenty-seven for ever and always. Misunderstanding isn’t even my usual trope but, god, weatherfront is magic. Their relationship dynamics and assumptions about each other are explored with care, and feelings culminate to a raw and breathtaking conversation. Taipei’s cityscape doesn’t feature but, oh, its characteristic summer rain does, and how wonderfully so. (Also, it has the best description of Eames’ totem! Take my word.) (5,164 words)

 

**SINGAPOREAN LAKSA FOR SUPPER**

8\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/535033>  
Title: Cobb and Arthur Go to Singapore  
Author: sarahyyy  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Summary: In which Eames sort of breaks Arthur's heart, and Arthur sort of breaks Cobb's jaw. It's not one of Eames' better plans, but he's great with improvisation, so it's all going to be fine. Really.

Jealous!Eames follows Arthur and Cobb. Sarah writes with flow, a fun, light-hearted tone and first-hand knowledge of the city. A breezy one-shot to put a smile on your face. (1,279 words)

 

* * *

 

 

_Oceania_

 

**DOWN UNDER (NO, NOT IN DREAMS, JUST AUSTRALIA)**

9\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/400500>  
Title: Dust Bowl Refugees  
Author: katherine_tag  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Teen and Up (but, the kiss is hot)(pun intended and I’m not sorry)  
Summary: Breaking down on the Plenty Highway in the middle of the Australian Outback was never in the plan.

“They had just passed the border of Northern Territory and Queensland, 15 hours east of Alice Springs, when it happened.” Vivid description of the heat, the surroundings, and Arthur and Eames getting sweaty. _Yup._ Great tension build-up and dialogue too, guhhh I want a sequel. (1,599 words*)

 

**... AND SEE YOU IN NEW ZEALAND**

10\. Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/506785>  
Title: Call Your Own Bluff  
Author: starbolin  
Warnings: NA  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames, past Arthur/Mal mention  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: What does it mean to know a person? Eames takes Arthur on holiday. They fuck, bicker, and surprise one another into a leap of faith.

Ok I didn’t want to rec the same author twice but, this fic is set in New Zealand, so it ticks a different country box, and it’s also so good, ok? starbolin does it again with lovely style and solid characterisation, and I love how Arthur and Eames’ conversations open up to personal revelations. There’s more description of location (compared to Quito), as the fic takes you right there in Auckland and around. (5,092 words)

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly I realise there's 10-rec cap on round-ups. But if I may sneak these in... 
> 
> [The Waking Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364921) by weatherfront features Seoul, Korea.
> 
> [Scene of the Crime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5617915/chapters/12942892) by sofia_gigante is a rare pair fic (Eames/Robert) set in Thailand (Bangkok, Pattaya) and other parts of Southeast Asia.
> 
> Please check out [Round-Up: A/E in Europe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11599920) too!


End file.
